Bolehkah?
by Black-haired-ponytail
Summary: 'Zoro senpai, d-daisuki. Ja-', 'Maaf, aku tidak tertarik'. Failed at summary and title. ZoroXOC. Mind to RnR?


Ah lagi-lagi, dengan dinginnya ia berkata begitu. Setidaknya jawablah dengan "Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka" atau setidaknya cobalah untuk menjawab secara lebih manis, kau itu popular tahu! Dasar! Lagipula, aku juga bingung apa yang ia lihat dari seorang gadis, rasanya semua perempuan yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya sudah ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Oi, kuncir kuda"

Tch. Suara si marimo sialan itu.

"Kau menguping lagi ya? Tidak sopan" lanjutnya

" I just happen to hear. Lagipula kau yang memintaku menunggu disini kan?!"

"Oh iya!" serunya sambil menepuk dahinya pelan

"Yah, kalau aku memang mengganggu mungkin ada baiknya kau mengerjakan PR itu sendiri ya…"

"Tidak! Maafkan aku, Sheva-sama. Kumohon kerjak—maksudku bantu aku mengerjakan PR-ku"

"Ya ya ya. Asalkan kau ingat perjanjian kita"

"Aku tak akan lupa. Hanya 2 figurine itu kan?"

"Hanya?! Kau anggap apa dia?! Dia adalah heroine terhebat sepanjang masa! Dia adalah penyelamat bumi yang sederhana dan tak mengharap imbalan sedikit pun! Dan kedua figurine itu adalah koleksi langka yang tidak berhasil kudapatkan dimanapun! You- "

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Ayo cepat aku ingin segera menyelesaikan itu lalu pergi tidur"

Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Mungkin tepatnya tidak bisa. Hey, aku tidak bisa selalu berakting normal didepan Zoro! Apalagi dalam suasana seperti ini! Sisa-sisa cahaya dari matahari yang kebetulan masih tersisa dengan cantiknya terpantul oleh air sungai, lalu ada aku, yang sedang berjalan di belakang orang yang kusuka, menatap punggungnya dan mau tidak mau mengikuti kecepatan langkahnya, bukankah suasana seperti ini _kelewatan_ romantis?!

"Hei" Oh dia mungkin mulai menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi

"A-apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku.. Ah sudahlah"

"_akhir-akhir in aku…"?_ Aku apa? Sial. Aku sekarang benar-benar penasaran pada lanjutannya, meskipun tahu mungkin tidak akan mendapatkannya. Well, I'll ask anyway

"Aku..? Aku apa?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Zoro! Ini juga salahmu karena telah membuatku penasaran!"

"Ukh…. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada dirimu. Seperti, kau berusaha untuk mengambil jarak denganku, tapi mungkin itu Cuma perasaanku saja ya?" ucapnya, disusul tawa renyah yang terasa agak dipaksakan

Aku hanya bisa diam. Ya, memang benar, aku memang berusaha mengambil jarak dengan Zoro. Tapi hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak lama! Sejak aku tahu, bahwa sia-sia untuk mencintainya, karena we're just friend, and will always be. Butuh waktu 6 tahun untuk menyadari _hanya _hal itu, ne Zoro? Ah, sial, tanpa sadar aku menangis, haha, menyedihkan, aku menangisi kisahku sendiri. Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri. Ah, tapi, begitu kita tiba nanti, dia pasti akan menyadari bahwa aku menangis, lalu akan berkata, "Kau menangis ya? Ada apa? Kau bisa selalu bercerita kepadaku jika kau mau" Masalahnya sanggupkah aku berbohong lagi? Bisakah aku membendung aliran perasaan yang sudah mengalir deras sejak lama?

"Tadaima…"

"Oujamashimasu"

"Ah Zoro, Sheva-chan. Okaeri" Paman Koshirou menyapa dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

"Ada apa, Sheva-chan? Tiba-tiba datang kemari" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya

"Oh, Zoro minta aku membantunya mengerjakan PR"

Zoro lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah ku, bisa kulihat, ketidak-antusiasannya kini telah berubah menjadi rasa penasaran yang kelewatan besar, tangan besarnya dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tanganku. Menariknya dengan brutal, menuntunku menuju kamarnya. Prediksi-ku tepat, tak lama setelah kami sampai di kamarnya, Zoro langsung berkata,

"Kau habis menangis ya?" dengan mata yang menuntut penjelasan ia mempersilahkan aku duduk

"Seperti yang bisa kaulihat"

Dia hanya diam, menatap ku. Mulutnya tidak berbicara, tapi matanya berkata-kata

"Ayo kerjakan PR-nya. Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau tidur setelah selesai?" lanjutku

"PR dan tidur bisa ditunda. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Oh ayolah, ini bukan kali pertama kau-"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Matanya menyelidik, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu dalam ekspresiku. I'm at my limit.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita"

"Aku temanmu kan?" Hahaha, ya, kau temanku, dan aku tidak mau merubah hal itu

"…."

"Sheva!"

"Kau ingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu?"

"Saat… Kuina…" ia berhenti. Tak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Ya… Kau ingat berkata sesuatu kepadaku?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaraku. Aku akan anggap itu sebagai 'tidak'

"Saat kau berkata 'Tolong jangan pergi dari sisiku. Kita teman kan? Kita akan selalu jadi teman kan?' Kau begitu putus asa atas kepergian Kuina, aku juga, aku yang kau anggap temanmu ini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau tahu? Saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu, rasanya aku ingin terjun ke dalam kubur dan tidak kembali lagi. Tapi, kata-katamu itu juga yang seakan menjadi tembok raksasa yang menghalangiku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku. Aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku sendiri, Zoro"

"Jadi, kau, sebenarnya benci….. kepadaku?"

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ada garis yang tidak bisa kulewati, Zoro"

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Kau masih belum sadar juga?"

"Be…lum"

Sudahlah, aku akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir.

"Aku cinta padamu, sialan!" aku berdiri, lalu dengan cepat mengambil tas yang ada di sampingku, lalu dengan brutal membuka pintu lalu berlari kebawah.

Aku baru saja melewati garis yang seharusnya tidak boleh terlewati. Aku baru saja mengingkari janjiku. Maafkan aku Kuina, maafkan aku.

Duh ancur ya minna-san? Maaf ya, ini fanfic pertama soalnya. Endingnya ngegantung ya? Hehe aku mau minta pendapat juga soalnya, perlukah dibuat lanjutannya apa dibikin one-shot aja? Juga terlalu banyak percakapan… Huwaaa…. Authornya emang payah T.T. Banyak typo, dan kesalahan itu pasti. Jadi bisa tolong Reviewnya? Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca


End file.
